The Romance Of A Physician, A Conqueror, and A Prince
by IsItDead
Summary: Two mad men land on a shining world and find themselves captivated by the young, raven-haired prince. Koschei/Loki/Theta Sigma - Master/Loki/Doctor Slash Underage Mpreg


**So, this is very different from my usual style. I hope it's enjoyable. It's Master/Loki/Doctor, but it starts when they are younger, so at the beginning it is technically Koschei/Loki/Theta Sigma, because they have not chosen the names "Master" and "Doctor" yet. I don't give any ages, but it starts out with at least Loki, being underage(but he's a god so how long he's lived is different than it would be for humans). This story also includes Mpreg. **

The Romance Of A Physician, A Conqueror, and A Prince

One day, two mad men, who were not yet as mad as they would become, borrowed a living machine that traveled through Space and Time. They were still young not even past the first century mark, but they had been the closest of friends for a very long time, and the only lover that the other had ever known.

Only the boy who heard drums had even passed the test for driving the machine, but it didn't matter to them. They thrilled with the taste of freedom. The boy who was not yet a conqueror and the boy who was not yet known as physician rejoiced in the company of the other, for once without any distractions.

They revelled in each other's skin, in their minds which they twined tightly together. The boy who would one day need to steal bodies to survive pressed the other against the console, and slotted their forms together.

As he moved inside of humanity's future saviour, he brought fourth beautiful cries of pleasure from those lips that would one day be able to make armies turn and run by simply stringing words together. Their excitement grew as they rocked together and they accidentally set their machine off to somewhere else.

Once they put themselves back together they stumbled out into this new adventure. They found themselves in a palace on a world that shined brightly. They met a wise one-eyed king and his kind wife. Their firstborn had a mane of gold and spoke eagerly of battles. Everything was marvellous and fascinating, but the two foreigners only had eyes for the second-born son who dwelled amongst the shadows.

The three mad men conversed with each other with ease. Their brilliant minds delighted in each other and when the future freedom fighter and future subjugator reached for him, the unknowing babe of winter let them pull him into their arms.

The young prince shuddered as they dragged their mouths over his flesh. They did not leave one inch of him unexplored. They drove the usually icily calm youth wild with their tongues. Then they ignited sparks in his vision with their skilful fingers.

They were desperate for the raven-haired liar and he spread himself for them. The princeling had never taken a lover before, but he let the two time-travelers press their way inside of him at the same time. It stretched him so wide he thought they would break him in half.

They tenderly kissed away the diamonds which glittered on his cheeks, even as their movements inside of him threatened to do more damage. The mischief-maker may have been too young for this bonding of bodies and minds, but it had already gone too far to turn back.

When it was over they did not yet leave his body or mind. They held the trickster close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Over their stay the princeling grew better at handling their lovemaking. On the last day before their departure they locked themselves in youth's chambers and took him over and over again. They stayed inside all the while, not breaking the connection of their bodies and minds from the beginning until the end.

Their essence was inside of him.

Lords of Time cannot bear children, their offspring are loomed. Frost giants can though, tricksters can.

When they finally could get away again to visit that shining world they found their princeling round with child, _their_ child. They ran their hands over his swollen stomach and kissed his hair.

They took turns kneeling between his legs to lick their way inside of him.

The two Lords of Time were eager to be the father of the god's children.

He bore them five children over the years. Four of which were taken from him. He wept bitterly at the loss. His two loyal lovers tried to console him, but nothing they did seemed to reach him.

Life once again grew in his womb and dread filled him as he feared yet another of his offspring being taken from him.

This last child was not monstrous though, she was a perfect little Lady of Time, and she would one day give birth to a daughter who would join an old-young man when he stole a magic box and ran away. He sent her home with her fathers to be raised properly.

Everything went wrong after the physician flees his home. The two Lords of Time began to visit him erratically and never together. It felt wrong to only have one of them inside of him, that is not how it was supposed to go.

The two childhood friends fought across the cosmos and the shadows held an even tighter sway over their saddened lover's mind.

When the last Lord of Time clad in a leather jacket told the mother of monsters of their lost love (and their lost child and grandchild for they too were gone) something cracked inside of him and he became totally inconsolable. No amount of pleading from the other could get through to him.

The young-old man still went to visit the prince, still took him into his arms, into bed. He saw something in the other's eyes that worried him, though.

He found the Master again, twice, but both times his lover was gone again too soon. He returns to the trickster, for it does not feel right to keep it from him. The grief on those beautiful features made his hearts ache.

He was too late to undo the damage that the would-be king caused. It seemed that his other love had fallen also to madness.

The many times dead man saved himself and the bow-tie wearing man was beyond joyful to be reunited with the one he had thought he had lost completely.

They took their sentient machine and retrieved the mother of their children from his prison on his bright world.

The first thing they did was pin their prince to the console. He screamed as they stretched him to the limit. It was a frenzied affair and many important bits were jostled, sending their machine off to where they would surely have some fantastical adventure.

But adventures could wait until the three of them were finished melding their bodies together.


End file.
